Suki dai Suki
by GaaLee
Summary: Fic yaoi GaaLee.


**Uma oneshot de brinde(?) baseada na música Suki dai Suki, cantada por Kagamine Rin. (P.s.: não foi corrigida).**

**Ler no jutsu!**

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Ali estava, esperando há mais de cinco minutos naquela fila que não dava sinais de querer diminuir. Mas tudo bem, era por uma boa causa (ao menos queria se convencer disso).

Soltou um breve suspiro, apertando a senha entre os dedos, fazendo um barulho um tanto irritante, no entanto ninguém pareceu ter ouvido, uns por estarem com fones nos ouvidos, outros simplesmente pela conversa, quer dizer, estava em um shopping, barulho era o que não faltava.

Discretamente, como quem não quer nada, virou-se na direção da mesa.

Com o cabelo rosado brilhando pela luz artificial do lugar, os lábios mergulhados em um brilho avermelhado, os olhos verdes perdidos em um lugar qualquer (mas sempre com aquela vivacidade típica de pessoas felizes), o vestido branco marcando o corpo e uma aura de paz quase divina, Sakura era a garota mais bonita do lugar, não, do mundo inteiro, até do universo, se por acaso ETs existissem.

Um suspiro abandonou os lábios do moreno.

Aquela era uma ocasião muito especial; depois de meses, finalmente havia conseguindo sair com a menina. Dia após dia convidando a outra para sair, levando um não atrás do outro (se fosse parar e contar, com certeza amanheceria entre as somas), um belo dia, talvez influenciada pelos astros, Sakura tinha concordado.

Não que este encontro fosse grande coisa, na verdade se resumia a um almoço, mas o moreno quis transformá-lo em algo surpreendente.

Primeiro pensou em fazer reservas no restaurante mais caro e chique da cidade (claro que as chances eram mínimas, mas não custava tentar), para sua surpresa (ou não), o lugar teria uma mesa disponível apenas no outro _mês_ (e talvez o humor da rosada mudasse neste meio tempo, o melhor seria não arriscar). Com esta opção riscada da lista, o moreno ponderou em realizar um piquenique. Seria perfeito: os dois juntos, a céu aberto, sentados em uma toalha de simpáticas listras vermelhas, rodeados por árvores, flores e comida. Conversando sobre trivialidades, conhecendo um ao outro, e quem sabe, por milagre divino, poderiam se beijar, ou se abraçar, também servia.

No entanto, um dia antes do encontro, a mulher da previsão do tempo falou claramente que iria chover pelo resto da semana, não uma garoa, mas sim uma tempestade, daquelas que os habitantes ribeirinhos precisariam ficar atentos. Claro que uma esperança secreta se instalou no moreno, a de que não chovesse, mas a mulher do tempo nunca errava... De novo os planos de Lee se viram frustrados, agora o jeito era improvisar, e que local melhor além do shopping?

Pois bem, lá estava Lee na fila do restaurante onde Sakura queria comer (óbvio que o moreno não deixou a garota se levantar e ir pedir ou sequer recolher o prato).

Observou o relógio, se dando conta de que mais cinco minutos tinham se passado, pelo menos agora só existia uma pessoa na sua frente.

- Senha, por favor... – pediu o atendente sem vontade alguma.

- Aqui! – respondeu com a animação usual.

- Ok, o seu pedido é aquele – falou apontando uma bandeja em cima do balcão.

- Yosh! Muito obrigado senhor! – exclamou com um enorme sorriso, pegando a referida bandeja.

Com passos curtos, porém apressados, o moreno se aproximou da mesa. Tentava não trombar em ninguém (meio difícil quando o shopping parecia um formigueiro), murmurando pequenas desculpas quando era inevitável.

- Aqui Sakura-chan! – colocou a comida com cuidado sobre a mesa, em frente à rosada – Espero que goste! Esse restaurante serve pratos muito deliciosos, acho que também vou pegar um de lá – disse mais para si mesmo, observando o movimento de forma perdida.

- Hm... Ta – foi o que a outra respondeu. Na verdade tinha se perdido no meio do "Espero que goste!". Não estava de bom humor.

Refletindo um pouco, a Haruno chegou à conclusão que havia sido uma total perca de tempo ter aceitado sair com Lee (talvez não, oras, estava comendo de graça!). O garoto não se encaixava em seus conceitos de beleza, definitivamente. Adorava sorrir para qualquer um, e Sakura estava cansada destas amostras de afeto. Claro que gostava de toda a dedicação que o outro lhe oferecia, mas chateava, ainda mais quando o que a menina realmente queria era ter a atenção do amigo do moreno: Uchiha Sasuke.

Óbvio que ele nunca lhe dirigia mais do que duas palavras (Oi. Tchau.), mas, como toda garota apaixonada, Sakura nunca perdia as esperanças, e também aproveitava cada chance que Deus dava, e esta era perfeita: Lee e Sasuke eram amigos, assim poderia descolar algum tipo de informação valiosa.

- Hoje o Naruto-kun vai vir ao shopping também – comentou o moreno.

Isto despertou um enorme interesse na Haruno, se o loiro viria, o Uchiha com toda certeza estaria junto (eles tinham uma amizade muito suspeita na opinião da rosada, quer dizer, estavam sempre juntos!).

- É mesmo? Você sabe que horas mais ou menos?

- Hm... – o moreno refletiu um pouco – Na verdade ele não disse – aqui Sakura não conseguiu esconder a cara de decepção – Mas não se preocupe! Tenho certeza de que ele já vai chegar! – e Lee se apressou a fazê-la sorrir de novo.

Com um suspiro de desistência, a menina voltou toda sua atenção para a comida.

- Sakura-chan, se me der licença, vou pedir algo para comer – com um menear de cabeça por parte da outra, Lee se levantou.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

- E ai sobrancelhudo! – o moreno teve que fazer uma série de acrobacias com a bandeja para não deixá-la cair, ainda assim estava difícil segurá-la com o braço do loiro passado em suas costas.

- N-naruto-kun! – disse depois do susto inicial.

- Então, não é que a Sakura-chan veio mesmo? – perguntou com um sorriso.

- Sim! – os dois começaram a andar (Naruto ainda segurando o outro) – Naruto-kun – começou com a voz baixa, um tanto preocupada – Você não está bravo, certo? – o loiro, até onde sabia, também nutria uma paixão pela rosada.

- Claro que não! Por que eu estaria? – Lee o encarou, procurando algum rastro de mentira nos olhos azuis, mas não encontrou nada. Sorriu aliviado.

- Nada não. Onde você está sentado?

- Onde _nós _estamos sentados, o Teme e o Gaara estão aí também.

Isso foi uma surpresa, não pelo fato de Sasuke ter vindo (seria um milagre se ele _não _tivesse vindo), mas sim porque Gaara estava ali.

O ruivo geralmente preferia ficar em casa, ou ir a algum lugar menos movimentado, ao que quase sempre recusava os convites para sair. Mas ele estava ali, isso significava que Naruto (ou seja lá quem tivesse convencido o Sabaku) merecia um prêmio.

- Mas não se preocupe sobrancelhudo, não vamos te incomodar – piscou um olho, fazendo o moreno corar um pouco. Esse tipo de situação era muito vergonhosa - Aproveita e tenta roubar um beijinho da Sakura-chan - e o loiro parecia não notar isso.

- N-não! Quer dizer –respirou fundo – Não vou fazer nada que a Sakura-chan não queira... – a esta altura já estavam praticamente na mesa onde a Haruno estava sentada.

Naruto o encarou divertido – Bom, então boa sorte! – exclamou – E ai Sakura? – cumprimentou prestes a ir embora.

- Naruto, o Sasuke-kun está com você? – perguntou, e como o esperado o loiro concordou. A rosada abriu um enorme sorriso – Por que vocês não sentam aqui?

- Olha Sakura... Eu não-

- Sentem aqui – ela não estava brincando.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Soltou um curto suspiro, lutando contra a vontade de apoiar o cotovelo na mesa (seria falta de educação). Na verdade já estava agindo mal por simplesmente não tocar na comida e ficar olhando as sujeiras do chão, mas era muito ruim saber que ao levantar o olhar daria de cara com a Haruno jogando cantadas nada discretas no Uchiha, que por sua vez deixava bem claro não estar gostando da situação, mas também não fazia nada para afastá-la. Naruto devorava um lámen (aparentemente nem sabia o que ocorria a sua volta), e Gaara observava o movimento.

Aquilo era para ser um encontro, não uma reunião entre amigos. Outro suspiro abandonou os lábios de Lee.

Depois de tanto tempo tinha finalmente conseguido levar a menina de seus sonhos para sair, e agora via todos seus planos de "encontro perfeito" virem água abaixo igual às gotas que caiam do macarrão de Naruto.

De repente o moreno sentiu um aperto no braço (fraco, porém firme). Virou-se para o lado um tanto assustado, procurando quem estava querendo chamar sua atenção.

Para sua surpresa (ou não), Gaara já estava de pé – Vamos – disse com uma voz que não dava direito a réplicas.

Em menos de um minuto os dois se encontravam em uma fila não muito grande.

Lee encarou o outro, e palavras não foram necessárias para dar voz à sua pergunta.

- Quero um refrigerante – disse simplesmente, sustentando o olhar negro e brilhante.

Prestou atenção em cada mudança na face do moreno, ganhando um pequeno sorriso no fim.

- Yosh! Vai pedir uma coca-cola? – perguntou. Coca era o refrigerante preferido do ruivo.

Gaara concordou, arrancando outro sorriso de Lee.

- Acho que vou pedir algo para a Sakura-chan... – comentou, e foi neste instante que o moreno percebeu: não conhecia os gostos da garota. Mal sabia sua cor preferida! (Óbvio que era rosa, senão ela não teria pintado o cabelo desta cor...) Sentiu-se um pouco perdido.

Com o canto dos olhos Lee procurou a mesa, vendo a rosada muito feliz ao lado do Uchiha. Mais um suspiro escapou por seus lábios.

Após alguns instantes a vez do ruivo chegou, o pedido foi feito, entregue e pago. O moreno, por sua vez, apostou em um refrigerante diet. (Garotas tinham muito essa de "manter o corpo").

Voltaram para a mesa em silêncio, sentando-se um ao lado do outro.

- Sakura-chan, trouxe para você! – exclamou alegre, colocando a lata perto da outra.

Por um instante a Haruno desviou o olhar, analisando o refrigerante. Coca-cola. Diet.

- Ah... Obrigada Lee, mas eu não gosto de coca... – disse com um pequeno sorriso.

Esta foi uma pequena decepção.

- Gente, está passando um filme lindo no cinema, por que não vamos lá?

- Só se for o de terror! – exclamou Naruto, ganhando um olhar bravo da rosada.

- Disseram que este filme é muito bom... – comentou o Uchiha.

- Sério Sasuke-kun? Então vamos vê-lo!

Esta foi uma grande decepção.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

Quem disse que as pessoas são diferentes entre si não estava mentindo, afinal, nem todo mundo gosta de filmes de terror.

Com sangue para todo o lado, gritos escandalosos, gente perdendo membros sem motivo aparente, vilões encapuzados tocando o terror (tanto dentro quanto fora do filme), músicas apavorantes e um clima tenso desde os trailers até os créditos... Nem todo mundo consegue agüentar isso; muita pressão!

- Está com medo? – o moreno teve que se controlar para não deixar um grito escapar, mas também, que hora mais impertinente o ruivo tinha escolhido para fazer perguntas!

- Medo? – repetiu tentando manter a voz firme. É claro que estava com medo, mas o orgulho não lhe permitia admitir tal fato – Eu- - a frase foi cortada por um grito agudo, e não foi preciso pensar muito para descobrir quem era a dona da voz.

- Sasuke-kun! – Sakura estava agarrando o pescoço do outro, e se não fosse pela penumbra, todos poderiam ver o tom roxo se instalando na face do Uchiha.

Lee desviou o olhar.

- Eu vou sair um pouco, com licença... – levantou-se, deixando para trás Sakura e o Uchiha quase sufocado, Naruto que estava estranhamente quieto e Gaara, que se limitou a observar os movimentos do moreno.

Sabia com perfeição que não ia mais agüentar ficar naquela sala de cinema (tanto pelo filme quanto pelas ações da rosada).

Era triste saber que quem você ama jamais retribuiria o sentimento. Triste, mas não desesperador, e Lee não se daria por vencido! Apenas... Precisava de um pouco de paz.

Caminhou até uma loja relativamente próxima ao cinema, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras de couro e pedindo um chá (nada melhor para acalmar os espíritos abatidos).

Ao receber o copo de vidro, deu um gole no liquido quente de cor esverdeada. Suspirou.

Sentiu-se um derrotado, em outras palavras: que tipo de guerreiro abandona os campos antes da batalha ser finalizada? Os perdedores.

Pagou a gentil senhora pelo chá e se dispôs a voltar com o copo ainda em mãos.

- Não permitem a entrada de comida – afirmou uma voz monótona, a qual Lee conhecia muito bem.

- Gaara-kun.

**Ø- xXx•xXx••xXx xXx••xXx•xXx—Ø**

- Sabe... – começou em tom baixo, cansado, movendo o copo entre os dedos de forma distraída – Acho que seria melhor se eu deixasse a Sakura-chan em paz... – comentou sem encarar os olhos do ruivo (não tinha energia suficiente para isso), e também contava o fato de que estava _desistindo_ de algo. Não era uma coisa fácil de lidar, ainda mais quando era Gaara quem estava ouvindo este lamento (o ruivo não era muito tolerante, sabia disso de sobra) – Ela parece muito mais feliz quando está com o Sasuke-kun... – aqui veio a explicação – É triste saber que quem você ama não gosta de você... – a última frase poderia ter vindo carregada de auto-piedade, mas o moreno a pronunciou em tom neutro, como se ainda não estivesse totalmente convencido da decisão de desistir da rosada.

- Não diga coisas como essa.

Encarou o ruivo. Ele estava sério, mais do que o normal.

- Tem razão... – disse por fim- Me desculpe, não posso desistir-

- Não diga que a ama, você nem sabe o que é o amor.

Isto deixou o moreno um tanto incomodado.

-... Talvez, mas o que eu sinto por ela-

- Não é amor – afirmou, e o brilho nos olhos do ruivo não indicou um rastro sequer de dúvida- É apenas amizade.

- Como você pode saber Gaara-kun?

- Porque não é igual ao que eu sinto por você – e esta foi a fala chave, a que causou espanto no moreno e ao mesmo tempo compreensão, a que deu a oportunidade perfeita para o ruivo finalmente sentir os lábios sedosos do outro e, por fim, a que iniciou uma grande história de amor.


End file.
